The Undead Uprising
by Steb
Summary: An adventure with the four zombie slayers, expect twists. Please rate and review. Rated Teen for violence.
1. Betrayal

Betrayal

March 3rd

1940

Recording message: No# 02956

"_The test subjects have once again been a complete failure, 6 months have brought us nothing and Ludvig has grown impatient, he wants to release the subjects onto the battle field without them being tested first, the live subjects are still recovering from their large dose of element 115 the element could become increasingly unstable from overdose and some subjects have met a bloody and rather messy fate from it."_

Richtofen opened his mouth to say more but instead hit the stop button on the recorder and placed it back on the creaking shelf. He looked at the poster of a mutilated zombie without its left arm or leg and then looked at the collapsing wall over on the left side of the laboratory his life's work was crumbling around him. A groaning sound came from the large tubes, he walked over and placed a hand on the glass and the zombie tried to grab the hand but its bloody rotting fist only connected with a giant pane of glass, the creature screeched in pain as it punched the glass leaving a bloody hand mark. The creature fell backwards at the force of it's own fist.

. "_Oh you poor mindless drone, I feel your pain_" He proceeded to the door when he noticed a slip of paper on the floor he picked it up and read it, it said something in german, he folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket, he opened the door gently and stopped;

_"NO! The voices are louder much, MUCH LOUDER AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT NO!"_ He shook his head to clear it and then carried on like nothing happened.

He was now in a dark slim corridor that let to outside one way and to the teleporter the other, he went outside to find Ludvig Maxis grabbing his daughter's pet German Shepard by the collar, the dog trying to pull away, wincing at the pain.

"_What are you doing_?" Shouted Richtofen

"_Making history my friend_" smirked Ludvig before yanking the dog to the teleporter and slammed the door, he hit the enter button and waited patiently, Ludvig pulled out his own portable recorder and hit the record button

"_Test subject number 06 has entered the teleporter with the 115 requirements stable the test seeming for a success_." He hit the stop button and stared at Richtofen's bewildered face.

"_What_!" questioned Ludvig

"_115 in the teleporter, that thing could kill us all!_" exclaimed Richtofen. Suddenly, a ball of lightning descended on the teleporter and Ludvig pulled out his recorder,

"_Interesting, the test seems to have emitted an electrical energy field, Richtofen, open it"_

"_Sir, I strongly advise that ..."_

"_Shut up, I'll do it myself"_

"_The voices they are too powerful, AAAAGGGGHHHH!"_ At that moment Samantha wandered into sight just as the dog was released and Samantha tottered over to Ludvig in her flowing night gown.

"_Daddy, what have you done to fluffy?_" The dog's skin was burnt and charred like charcoal and it appeared that it was on fire the dogs teeth baring it charged at Ludvig, knocking him to the ground.

"_The voices no, no, NO, NO, NO their too powerful I must obey_."

Ludvig looked at Samantha whilst wrestling the dogs jaw shut.

"_I told you never to come out here, run._"

Richtofen couldn't bear the voices any longer, he would do anything to shut them up, he closed the door on them and locked it from the inside and walked down the corridor he could hear their screams and then a wet tearing sound and everything went silent. Richtofen , chuckling to himself as the madness finally burst from him. He went over to the second teleporter in the basement, and fired it up...


	2. Unfamiliar faces

**Unfamiliar Faces **

Richtofen hit the enter key on the teleporter pad and a blue aura appeared along with pictures of group 935 and chalk writings on walls. "_Salvation lies above_" appeared and Richtofen wondered what it meant. The blue aura disappeared, and Richtofen's vision went all blurry and the stench of rotting flesh clogged his nostrils like a toxin and when his vision returned he could hear an American accent shout

"_Take that you motherless flesh-eaters!"_ and a Japanese accent saying

"_I need more honour_" and he looked around and noticed he was in a lobby of some sort and there were two sets of stairs one leading to a barricaded window and the other leading to an upstairs room. Two more were to the left and right of him and one more was under the stairs as well as another room and another set of stairs. The sound of bullets ripping into flesh made a smile creep onto Richtofen's face. Richtofen heard the last pint of blood spilt and a Russian soldier wearing bandages ran up the stairs under the two grand staircases and cautiously staggered up to Richtofen, his face a look of confusion and annoyance, at the fact that he was sober.

"_Hey guys, I think you better come and look at this_ ". Two more emerged from the stairs, one an American, tall and blonde and the other Japanese, short and dark haired.

"_H-how is these... how are you... Japanese an American and a Russian and I am a German."_ "_We all have to stick together in this" piped in the American_

"_In what?"_ asked Richtofen. A zombie was just about to take a bite out of Richtofen's shoulder when the American pulled out his python and shot it square in the forehead, blood poured out onto Richtofen's shoulder and the German turned to see the lifeless body splayed on the ground. Richtofen instantly recognised his work.

"_My children, they have been released, I mean, a zombie ummm... how could this happen?" "Any way I'm Tank this is Takeo and this is Nikolai" _Tank gestured towards the Japanese and the Russian.

"_If your gonna survive I suggest you buy a weapon"_ Tank reached in his pocket and pulled out some chalk. He drew an outline of an Olympia shotgun and then he touched the outline with his finger, and a shotgun seemed to grow off the wall. Tank picked it up and handed it to the German

"_Thanks"_ he muttered _"But I have no shells"_ protested Richtofen"

"_Look at your belt_" said Tank with annoyance. He looked down to see a row of fresh shells running the perimeter of his waistline.

"_Oh, I see_" blushed Richtofen, embarrassed. An inhuman voice was heard.

"_A new player has joined my party_" croaked the voice. "_Fetch me their souls_" said the voice.

"_Uh Dempsey, I think they are trying to fetch our souls again_" said Nikolai. Richtofen stayed in a corner next to a barricaded window and dug in to the fight. An electric dog, the same that killed Samantha and Ludvig sprinted towards Richtofen and he put a shell in the dog's forehead. He had skills with a gun no other normal scientist would have achieved. He fired another shell into another's shoulder and it exploded in a shower of gore. The final dog came sprinting, puffing and panting, and Richtofen aimed for another kill when... the dead man's click...


	3. Just Another Soldier

**Just another soldier **

Dempsey leaped from the corner of Richtofen's eye and plunged his bowie knife into the dog's heart, the dog winced in pain and exploded in a shower of gore, splattering Richtofen and Tank with blood.

"_Thanks_" muttered Richtofen and then cursed in German "_Stupid stupid Richtofen, you let an American save you, how could you be so stupid_". His thoughts were disrupted by a disembodied voice, the words; two simple words ran through him like a cold, blunt spear. "_Max ammo_" said the voice.

"_Awww now I have to fight_" exclaimed Nikolai, throwing his now empty vodka bottle on the ground in disgust.

"_Samantha is that you?_" stuttered Richtofen. "_Tis' I Richtofen, I thought you were dead are you -"_

"_YOU"_ screamed the voice.

The bookcase to his left toppled over onto his chest, crushing his legs his knees bent backwards excruciating pain shooting up his thighs to his torso.

"_H-help me_" wheezed Richtofen his hand reaching for Dempsey. Tank sheathed his bowie knife and ran to kneel at the bookcase and pulled with all his might, Takeo and Nikolai were otherwise occupied with either squandering their money on cheap alcoholic drinks or looking for more "_Honour_". Richtofen saw it. He saw the crawling dismembered body edging ever so closer to Dempsey.

"_Dempsey._" Richtofen wheezed, the unbearable weight of the grand bookcase still resting on his windpipe.

"_What is it_ ?" asked Dempsey exasperated and beads of sweat forming on his brow from both the physical exhaustion of fending off zombies for many consecutive hours and from the increasing frustration of the bookcase not moving.

"_Crawler."_ panted Richtofen. The crawler gave a low groan and Dempsey's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, in one swift movement, Dempsey turned, unsheathed his bowie knife held it aloft and brought it crashing down on the zombie's skull, cleaving it's head in half its blood pouring into a puddle at Dempsey's feet, staining the tips of his brown boots.


	4. A New Arrival

**A New Arrival **

"Well, it seems I owe my life to you yet again, soldier" gasped Richtofen clutching his neck for air as he got to his feet. Dempsey opened his mouth to reply but was countered with an almighty screech from the theatre. The muffled curses from Nikolai could be heard. The door flung open and a Horde of zombies ran through the door some tripping over others. Their eyes were bright and piercing, their screams were deafening.

"Oh shi-PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW" A reverberating noise filled the air as Nikolai and Takeo appeared at the top of the stairwell. In their hands were assault rifles but these were not normal assault rifles a strange almost-alien pattern ran across it and it fired some form of purple projectile which ripped the flesh straight of the zombies as they collapsed as a dead heap in the doorway.

"Hey Guys!" Shouted Nikolai. "I found the pack-a-punch and I can tell you, this gun packs a punch!" But Richtofen was otherwise occupied. He was looking at the teleporter. "Guys, I think I can fix this." Said Richtofen as he fiddled with the controls but no one was listening. They were all admiring Nikolai's H115 Oscillator. He twisted a wire and pressed a few buttons, he flicked the switch and it whirred into life. They all looked on in amazement. "Wow, nice going Doc" complimented Dempsey. Richtofen smiled in the corner of his mouth.

They all crowded onto the teleporter and Richtofen hit enter , an aura surrounding them. The aura stopped and they appeared in the middle of a town but it was deserted. There was fire running in cracks across the floor. The tarmac was splintered and bodies of zombies were laid across the floor, filling the air with the metallic stench of death. Someone had been here.

A voice came from down the street "Who the hell are you!" came the voice. "We are just travellers" innocently replied Nikolai before throwing up on the teleporter. Takeo was looking for the voice when he saw it. He saw the Ballista's scope trained on his head but it was not a trained hand. The man wore glasses and had untidy black hair running down his face.

"The name's Marlton Johnson" "I've been here for 3 weeks and I've been holding out in this building" Takeo was suspicious of this Marlton. He knew Marlton was going to pull the trigger. The shaky hands and the sweat pouring down his forehead. He drew his rifle and Marlton pulled the trigger first. The bullet whizzed through the air and tore through Takeo's eye socket and he fell down to the ground limp. They all fell silent. "He was drawing on me" protested Marlton. No-one dared question him although he knew he was right.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR". The ground shivered with the stomp of heavy armoured boots. Zombies came from all directions.

"Quick!" shouted Marlton "Get inside!"


	5. Resistance

**Resistance **

The three ran across the splintered tarmac and leapt across the flowing lava chasms. They reached the door and Marlton had come down stairs to open the heavy wooden door. From the outside, it looked like a normal door but from the inside, barricades were bolted to the door and when the three were inside, Marlton heaved the door into position and they ran upstairs just in time to see Takeo's lifeless body ripped limb from limb and consumed within seconds as the swarm surrounded him. But with that morsel gone, the horde turned on them.

Marlton saw the arms bursting through the wooden door, through the gaps in the barricades. They looked through the holes with their blue luminous eyes stare into him. Marlton looked around for anything to use. He saw a chainsaw. He saw a pole. He saw duct tape. Time to get creative.

He took the combat knife from his belt and taped it to one end of the pole and the chainsaw to the other. He revved the chainsaw just in time to turn around and see a zombie collapse through the doorway. The door shattered into a hundred pieces as the horde tumbled over one another to reach the fresh meat.

Marlton charged forward, chainsaw first.

"RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Marlton.

Tank turned to the others, their faces a mixture of fright, confusion and sadness for the loss of their honourable ally. They rushed to see the cause of the noise. Marlton stood, hands by his side his makeshift weapon pinning a dead crawler to the wall with the combat knife end. He was breathless and he stared down at his shirt which was now stained red.

Then came the zombies. Some with no heads, some chopped in half and some were just a unrecognisable mess of gore. Marlton looked up with a saddened face.

"These were once people." said Marlton softly. "People with families and friends, and I've just murdered them all" Marlton's face turned white and he collapsed on the ground. Everything went black.

His eyes opened and he looked around him as his eyes adjusted to the light. He squinted and saw he was in the back of a truck. But not just a truck, a moving truck, travelling across a dirt track . He twisted to see the driver was Tank and Richtofen and Nikolai were crowded into one seat. They entered a town and pulled into a driveway to a suburban home. The three got out and Marlton eyed them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Marlton questioned them. "I'm Tank and this is Richtofen and Nikolai." answered Dempsey. "Where are we?" asked Marlton. "Well" replied Nikolai "It went like this, we had to carry you to the edge of town and just to let you know, you weigh a ton. The wave of zombies came and we had to catch a vehicle so we stol- uh "borrowed" a truck from off the street, and we came here. It seems safe enough I mean, what can go wrong?"


End file.
